


Six Little Ducks

by silvercyanide



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercyanide/pseuds/silvercyanide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them start pulling bigger jobs, plastering their names all over the goddamn city like teenagers who found daddy’s stash of spray paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Little Ducks

He’s always known Jack, or it seems like it anyway, from Jacqueline Wilson who cared too much about what others thought, to Jackie who didn’t care about anything, to his very own Jack Pattillo, kind and sweet and with the meanest left hook in all of Los Santos. Not to mention she’s one hell of a getaway driver.

It’s just them for a while, a good while too, until he finds a lanky little British kid who grew up on the right side of the tracks but has a wonderful knack for getting himself in – and out – of trouble. Gavin is reckless and funny and eager to please and Jack actually asks if they can keep him as if he’s a stray fucking puppy.

Of course, Gav stays because he is practically a stray, and the three of them start pulling bigger jobs, plastering their names all over the goddamn city like teenagers who found daddy’s stash of spray paint.

Then three so very quickly becomes four.

They pick up Michael by accident one day after a heist goes wrong and he is tempted, so tempted, to leave the boy behind until he sees the way that Gavin’s eyes are lit up. He finds out soon after that Michael is good with everything, guns, knives, explosives, his fists, anything so long as it hurts and he can appreciate that, he can use that.

He doesn’t though and Michael knows that he’s truly part of the team when he comes home one night, dragging a semi-concussed Hispanic man behind him.

At first, he thinks the kid’s high but soon he begins to realize that Ray is really just that fucking mellow. Ray’s pretty useless for a while, just taking up space in beds and on the couch and save slots in video games but he’s good for morale so he doesn’t kick him out just yet.

It’s not until they’re in a tight spot – a really tight spot – that he realizes just how amazing Ray is. The kid hadn’t even known their plans but there he was, on the rooftop across the street with a god awful pink sniper rifle and a lazy grin on his face. That’s when he decides that Ray can stay for good.

The Vagabond though… The Vagabond seems to just show up one day, scaring the crap out of the entire crew except for Ray who has a hand tucked into the Vagabond’s back pocket and introduces him as Ryan.

Ryan is… well, creepy as fuck kind of covers it. And they’re not sure he’s completely loyal what with him disappearing sometimes for weeks on end. But Ray says its fine, that Ryan’s just on a murder break and will come back with a nearly unquenchable thirst for blood.

And it’s true, Ryan returns and Geoff finally breathes a sigh of relief. He’s not sure when he started caring about the Vagabond, when he started caring about any of them really, but he does and they’re his.

And, he thinks as he puts a bullet into the brain of a scummy cop who tried to arrest Ray, that means nobody – and he means nobody – gets to touch his crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave me a comment or a kudos (or both if you're feeling generous) if you enjoyed this ficlet!
> 
> And feel free to come and visit me at http://as-mad-as-a-box-of-frogs.tumblr.com !


End file.
